


Favorite Ship

by AprilAllHeart



Series: JanuRWBY [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: Jaune reflects on Pyrrha's death.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: JanuRWBY [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095221





	Favorite Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of JanuRWBY.  
> I know I already wrote this but I was lazy and it was really good.

After summer came and went Jaune was not looking forward to the next season. Fall. He knew it was coming but it didn’t stop the pain. When the leaves started turning red the pain grew even more. Even though Jaune understood why she chose to become the Fall Maiden he didn’t understand how he didn’t realize his feelings for her sooner. He should have noticed it in the subtle hints she gave, like offering to help with homework or training, or the more obvious one asking about his date to the dance. He should have realized how she felt and that he felt the same. He should have seen it in the way she trusted him to lead the team and how she wanted him to be at his best. It should have been obvious in the way she always seemed dejected when he talked about Weiss, when even he knew he never had a chance with the heiress. He should have noticed the last day they were together when they were sitting together before she was to take on the power of the Fall Maiden. If he had noticed sooner they would have had more time together instead of her pining after him while he pined after Weiss. They could have been a couple and they could have gone on dates and spent time together outside of school and training. But it wouldn’t have made the pain any less. He knew the rest of his team missed her but it had impacted him more. She was his first kiss and he was her first and last kiss. He knew the pain wouldn’t go away but over time it would become less painful. But he would always ask the question why her, why Pyrrha?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and helpful criticisms are welcome.


End file.
